Loving Loki
by The girl who ran221
Summary: Loki has been your closest friend for as long as you can remember. But what happens when he betrays you?
1. Chapter 1

So I've decided to start a Loki story because why not. This is going to be an actual story with an ending but I'm thinking about starting a fic for just one-shot imagines. This chapter is in your point of view so enjoy!

* * *

You and Loki have been friends forever. Your father is a king of another realm who is in close relation with Asgard. He always brought you with him on business trips so you always had the chance to see Loki. But something was different about this visit. Eyes were wandering between you and Loki. You couldn't help but feel worried.

"Father, your majesty, may I be excused to take Lady Y/N on a stroll in the gardens." Loki asked as we were all sat at the banquet table after eating dinner. Your father and Odin exchanged looks.

"If she wishes, but once you are done, please return here."

"Yes father." Loki offered his arm and you linked it with yours.

"Do you know what this is about?" You asked Loki, knowing that he knew exactly what you were thinking about.

"Unfortunately no. A business deal with the two kingdoms no doubt." Loki guessed. But there was a certain shift in his voice.

"Loki, you don't think..." Your voice trailed off. You didn't want to think about it.

"What's the matter darling?" Loki asked as he grabbed your hand protectively.

"You don't think they would stop communications? Would they?" You tried to hold back your tears. Loki knew you too well to know you were sad. No one could get passed him. He was the God of Lies. He wrapped you in a big hug as tears started flowing from your face.

"Y/N listen. I won't let them separate us. We will find a way. I'll give us a home in Midgard if it must come to that." Both of you laughed. Loki in Midgard would definitely not end well. "Come love. I'm sure we are needed back inside." You followed Loki back inside as he gave your hand a small squeeze before you entered, then let go.

"Loki and Y/N, please sit." Odin commanded.

Your father stood up from the table. "As you know, our two realms have been allies for many years. But there has been a change in the way we communicate. Or rather, we have found an easier way to do so."

You looked back at Loki, who in return, looked back at you. He was obviously just as confused and worried as you were.

"Loki and y/n, to keep relations between our realms, we have found it best if you two were to marry. To truly unite the kingdoms." You could hardly contain your excitement. You smile as Loki came over to grab your hands.

"It would be a great pleasure to be the man who marries you."

"It would be a great pleasure to be the women you would call wife."

Loki enveloped you in a big hug as more tears started to flow.

"Then it is decided." Odin said as he left with your father.

"Come on." Loki said as he dragged you out into the gardens.

"We used to sit under this tree all the time. You used to read to me." You smiled.

"And you used to pick the blossoms off the tree and make flower crowns. Mother would be furious." You both laughed and sat under the tree to look at the stars.

"Do you ever wonder what all of the planets in the whole of the universe look like?"

"I can tell you the ones I know."Loki offered. You snuggled on his shoulder and listened to every word he was saying.

* * *

That was the year things were going right. That was the year you and Loki were to be married. That year you were happy. That was the year everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Loki?!" Your head went crazy. He was gone.

"Y/N. Y/N! You need to calm down." Thor tried holding you in place but you kept fighting him. You heard the news around the palace. Loki was gone. Odin had told him the truth. He wasn't Asgardian blood. He couldn't be king. "Thor I need to get to him."

"You can't Y/N. Loki is long gone. We shall send out search parties in order to find him. You need to stay here. You need to be here if he comes back."

You stared at Thor straight in the eyes. "And what will that say? That I never even tried to look for him? If he comes back and I'm not here he'll at least know I'm looking for him. He can find me." And it was true. If you were willing to go to the ends of the earth to find him, he would go to the ends of the earth to find you. Thor held your gaze, but his expression softened. He knew what you meant more than anyone in the palace. A future Asgardian king in love with a mortal Midgardian who would never stop looking for him. Thor's grip soften, but he still held on.

"I will go with you." He offered "I know my brother just as well as you do. If we go together, we will have a better chance at finding him."

Thor's kindness made you smile, but you knew that would never work. "Thor, you are the future king of Asgard. A king has responsibilities he must uphold to maintain order in his kingdom. Going with me would only make matters worse. Besides, you have your own love to take care of." You smiled. Thor knew you were right. You were so glad he understood.

"If you're going to find Loki, you at least need to get an idea of where he is. Follow me."

You followed Thor into the council room. Odin was hovered over a table displaying a map of all the kingdoms. Odin caught eye of you and Thor and immediately raised his defenses.

"Who gave authorization into this room?"

"We did your majesty. We'd like to help in finding Loki." You said confidently. Unfortunately your confidence was not appreciated by Odin.

"Please leave this room. This is no matter for a woman."

You bit your lip and moved on. "With all of your respect, your highness, I believe I can help. Loki is not exactly happy with you or Thor right now and if you send guards after him it will only make matters worse. I can reason with-"

Odin cut you off with a mocking laughter. "You think you can reason with Loki? He's not the same man you fell in love with my dear. Power has taken over his mind and there is no stopping him."

You thought about what Odin was saying. You knew what he was true. Loki had always dreamed of being king ever since the two of you were young. It was his dream, and now it was shattered.

"You're right. But someone has to stop him. If no one does he will destroy kingdoms and hurt many people. If you won't allow me to stop him then who will?" You didn't know how Odin was going to react. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face you.

"My dear if you go after Loki, I can't guarantee your safety. As I said, Loki is a changed man. He will do anything to have control."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." You didn't care. You loved Loki too much and he loved you back. Even in his mad raid for power, under the darkness that had consumed him, somewhere he loved you. There was too much history and love to ignore it.

"If you truly believe you can stop him, you have my permission. Loki is of Jotunn decent. We do not have a certain location of where he is currently at, but the events of earlier this evening have lead us to believe he is in Jotunheimen to find answers. Unfortunately no one can survive there. The cold is unbearable for anyone to go there unless you are of course a Jotunn "

You wouldn't accept that. "There has to be a way I can go there."

"I'm sorry. Even my wife's magic cannot help you there."

You took a moment to brainstorm. Then a thought came to you. You left the room and headed outside the palace.

"Y/N where are you going?" Thor asked as you headed outside the palace.

"I'm going to find Heimdall."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter will be really long. A lot of stuff gonna happen so be prepared :) Please review or comment on what you think about this story or even just to give some friendly advice or criticism. Thanks and enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"Good evening my lady."

"Good day Heimdal. Could you do me a favour?" You asked politely.

"Of course my lady."

"I need you to find Loki." Heimdal looked you in the eyes uncertainly.

"Did Odin give you permission for this?" You gave Heimdal a cold look. You couldn't believe he couldn't trust you.

"Odin gave me permission to find Loki and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"At once my lady." Heimdal said, knowing that if he had pressed farther, things would not end very well. He tried to focus.

"He's in Jotunheim, but I'm not certain how long he will be their."

"Have patients Y/N," Thor said as he finally caught up with you, "Loki can't stay there forever. He's too hungry for power and the Jotuns already have a king. My guess is that Loki will try and rule, but fail or he will not try at all and find a new place to rule. Either way, he will move."

You smiled at Thor. "When did you become so intelligent?"

Thor smiled back and laughed. "I've always been intelligent, I've just been spending some time with a person who made me realise it."

You smirked. "Walk with me back to the palace?"

"I'd be happy too."

* * *

"Lady Y/N. Lady Y/N please wake up." Their was a certain urgency to the young maids voice. You sat up with a jolt.

"What, what's going on?" You asked with an equal amount of urgency.

"Loki's in a city called New York. He's in Midgard."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I said I would write a longer chapter so here it is! Also, I started writing this originally on Instagram but I wanted to go farther with the story so wrote it on here. If you want to see the original my username is Imaginelocked221. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Y/N I will not allow you to leave." Thor's strong hands held a tight grip on your arm.

"I have to. Loki is going to hurt a lot of people if I can't get to him." You tried to pull away but Thor wouldn't budge. His eyes locked with yours.

"Remember what Odin said. He could kill you. I've already lost my brother. I know you aren't of Asgardian blood, but you are family. We can't lose you to."

This was just a repeat of the last time you tried to leave, but this time it was harder for you. Thor had called you a part of his family. You knew you were a part of Loki, but never the rest of his family. It meant a lot to you. You sighed. "What should what do you suppose we do?"

* * *

The soldier chained you to the chair as another man walked into the enclosed area. A man walked in front of you.

"I need to speak to Loki."

"Tell me who you are." the man in front of you was getting on your nerves, but you remained patient.

"Y/N of Asgard, future wife of Loki. I know you don't trust me. But if you truly want this chaos to stop, you will let me see him." You stared into the man's cold eye. he was similar to Odin, one eyed and held himself with great importance. You held each others gaze until he sighed.

"You do realise that once you are up there no one here can save you?"

"I understand."

"You have 20 minutes."

* * *

You walked up the steps to the so called Stark Tower. Surely enough, Loki was there, looking over the destruction he was causing. You knew he was smiling that mischievous smile you used to love. "Hello Loki." you greeted calmly. Loki raised his head and slowly turned around.

"Y/N. My love what are you doing here?" He rushed to your side and quickly made contact with your lips.

"No." You slowly moved away. "This is not you. This is not the Loki I fell in love with. We were to be together. King or no king, queen or no queen."

Loki moved to your side once more. "Y/N don't you see? We will never be king or queen of Asgard, but we can be here. We can rule over these mere creatures. We can take what we want and use it for us. We could have a child."

You closed your eyes to keep the tears from falling. You've always wanted a child and Loki knew that. He's always known that. But you knew you could never have one. Not like this.

"Loki you have to stop this. Please, come back to Asgard. Confess your crimes to Odin. Apologise to the people of Midgard. Help them rebuild their city. If they won't accept your help then try to-"

"ENOUGH. I am not apologising to anyone! If you are not with me I have no use for you."

And there it was. The fatal blow. The tip of Loki's staff plunged into your heart. The world around you was cold as you watched blood fall onto the marble floor.

"No. Y/N!"

The last thing you saw were the tears in Loki's blue eyes.

* * *

PS there will be another chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this chapter is going to be in Loki's POV and I'm sure you can guess why. Sorry I killed "you" off but it will make the story much more interesting. I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Loki's POV

I woke up with a jolt. My head stung with the forgetfulness of previous events. What had happened? I stood up as I saw two guards whispering to each other.

"What's going on?!" The two guards turned to leave.

"Do not leave! Tell me what is going on!" But they left anyways. I was left in a state of confusion. That was until I saw her.

"Y/N?" Everything that had happened came back to me. I killed her. I stabbed her, right in the heart. I tried extremely hard to hold back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

"Hello Loki." Her face was expressionless and cold.

"My love-"

"You do not get to speak. You are a prisoner here and you have no power." She looked at the ground as she moved closer to my cell.

"Do you remember what you did?" I looked at her in the eyes to practically beg her not to say it.

"You killed me. Stabbed me right in the heart without a single thought."

I calmly walked over closer to her. "Then how? How are you still here?"

Y/N looked at me coldly in the eyes.

"The woman you killed was an illusion. During you absence Frigga was kind enough to teach me a few things. I sent an illusion of myself down to Midgard to stop you. I thought my efforts would work. Obviously I was wrong."

I placed my hands on the glass. "I'm sorry. I regret it. Everything."

"Good. Now you will have some time to dwell on that regret as you spend the rest of your days in this cell. Goodbye Loki."

I watched her leave. Yelling stop wasn't going to help. But I knew something that would.

"You still love me. Why else would you have kept me alive?" I had her. She stopped for a moment, then slowly turned around to face me.

"I do not love you Loki. I pity you."

And she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So I decided to set this chapter during Thor The Dark World since I've already set it in Thor 1 and in The Avengers. I really hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it :)

* * *

Today was the day. Thor was coming home, with Jane, the Midgardian. You were excited. You knew how difficult it was to be excepted in Asgard, especially when you were betrothed to their future king. You sat quietly reading your favourite book until there was a knock on your door.

"Lady Y/N, Thor and Jane Foster are waiting for you in the main hall."

"Thank you. I shall be there in a moment." You nodded your head and the young maid left you to change into something more suitable. You put on a soft blue dress and let your hair down. You looked in the mirror. You looked so different from before. You were on top of the world. You were going to marry Loki. Have a baby, have a future.

 _Stop_ You told yourself. _Loki is not here. He betrayed you. He tried to kill you. You do not love him._

You smoothed your dress and made your way down to the main hall. Thor was chatting with a very pretty lady with long brown hair and a beautiful smile.

"Y/N!" Thor greeted with open arms.

"Thor, it's so great to see you." He gave you a big hug a squeezed you a little too tight. Sometimes you think Thor forgets his own strength.

"Y/N, this is Jane Foster. She is a scientist on Midgard."

You smiled brightly and offered your hand. "Welcome Jane. I hope you're comfortable here. I am Y/N, I live here in the palace. If you need anything at all, feel free to talk to me. I know how hard it can be living in a new world."

"Thank you." Jane smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, are you related to Thor?"

You gave Thor an uncertain look. "It's very complicated. Let's just say I consider Thor one of my own brothers." You remembered what Loki did to her planet. It was probably best you didn't bring him up into the conversation. Jane smiled even though she knew she had hit a touchy subject.

"Jane, please stay here. I need to have a word with Y/N." Thor said calmly.

"Sure!"

I walked with Thor down the hall away from Jane. There was definitely an uneasy feeling in Thor. "You seem troubled. Might I ask why?"

Thor took a deep breath. "I need to see Loki."

You gave a sharp look at Thor. "Why?"

He grabbed your arm lightly to face you. His face was serious and you could sense a touch of worry in his eyes.

"Jane is in danger. She came in contact with a form of dark matter that could kill her and in doing so she awaken Malekith, the leader of the dark elves. If we don't stop him he could reach Midgard and possibly even Asgard. We need Loki to help us. Please, I can't fight the dark elves alone."

"What about the others, Sif and Fandral, or even me? Why must we bring Loki?"

"The others have agreed to help with what they can but none of us have the magic that Loki possess. His powers will be a key factor in trying to stop Malekith."

You sighed and looked at Thor. "Fine. But if you take Loki I'm coming with you. I can help and as much as I hate Loki, I don't want him killed, or you for that matter."

"You have my word." Thor solemnly nodded his head.

* * *

The prison was cold and dark. Creatures of every planet were locked away in here. They pounded at the glass around as you walked past them. There faces were full of anger and rage. You pulled the hood of your cloak closer to your face to shut out the yells and chants, as though that would help.

Finally, you arrived at his cell. He hadn't changed a bit. Loki was resting on a long armchair, engaged in a very thick book. It made you sad, remembering the days you both spent reading to each other and cuddling in the library.

 _Stop._ You told yourself again, but the thoughts were becoming harder and harder to push away.

"Loki." Thor said forcefully.

"Brother, I knew you would come to visit me sooner or later."

You decided now would be a good time to remove your hood. You couldn't hide under it forever. Loki smiled brightly, as if he knew you couldn't stay away from him, as if he had won, or at least proven a point.

"Hello Y/N."

"We are not here to make small talk Loki. We need your help."

Now he was smiling even bigger now. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."

"Malekith has awaken. We need your magic to help us reach and stop him. Loki, I swear on all the people of Asgard, if you betray us, we will kill you." Thor threatened. You felt the thunder he was so famous for in his voice, and a storm in his eyes.

Loki's dark eyes pierced into yours. "When do we start?"

* * *

Please comment or leave a review and if you're a Sherlock fan, and a Sherlolly shipper, you should check out my collection of one shot Sherlolly stories :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

You couldn't look Loki in the eyes. The quietness was making him uneasy as the two of you put on your armour.

"You're so sexy when you're mad." Loki said with a devilish grin. You glanced at him with a burning fire in your eyes, but it only made him want to push you farther.

"You used to rarely get mad. The only other time I've ever seen you mad was when I stole one of your books without asking. Don't you miss the good times we had?"

You wanted to laugh. "Yes I do. I miss the old Loki who would tease me or play pranks on the palace guards for fun. I miss the Loki who read to me and told me stories of the far off planets in dreams of someday taking me there. I miss the Loki who would have made a great god, king or no king, and a great leader to the people of Asgard, and to one day, a child. Do not talk to me about the past or future Loki. The past is gone and I intend to live my future without a monster like you."

You finished strapping on your armour and walked quickly to meet Thor. You could hear Loki's menacing laughter taunt you as you continued to walk forward in attempts to ignore it. You finally met Thor at the palace gates.

"Where's Loki?"

Right on cue, he emerged from the great halls and down to the palace gates. "Having trust issues are we brother?"

Thor ignored him as you did and headed for the aircraft hanger.

"My prince, my lady, we don't have authorization to allow you in here. And why is prince lo-" Thor's hammer met the guards face as a dozen more officers charged towards you. You drew your sword and knocked out a few before Loki used his magic to slam the rest into a wall.

"I could have handled that." You retorted.

"Says the woman with bruises and scratches from four men."

You shook your head and fought the urge not to talk back. "Can I kill him now Thor?"

Thor smiled. "Believe me, when the time comes, I will allow you to do so without hesitation."

You all climbed into the large vessel as a new wave of guards made their way towards you.

"Thor!" You said to capture his attention.

"I know." Thor said with urgency.

"Try hit the button lightly." Loki said calmly.

"I AM HITTING IT LIGHTLY!" Thor said furiously. Guards were shooting at you in all directions. The vessel flashed warning signs. Loki lost his patients as he pulled a lever next to Thor. The ship roared to life and took off heading out of the palace.

We all sighed a breath of relief. "Well, that was not as difficult as expected." You said lightly. Then, four fighter pilots appeared coincidently out of thin air.

"The gods hate me." You said aggravated.

"Thor steer left." Loki instructed and of course, Thor steered right running into a enormous statue.

"Good job Thor you just decapitated our grandfather."

Thor seemed aggravated, but he made sure his attention was on the sky. The ship flashed red and critical condition signs flashed everywhere as dents and bullet holes hit the sides.

"We're being shot at by three fighter pilots." Loki said obviously.

"THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTARY LOKI IT'S NOT AT ALL DISTRACTING!" Thor's voice boomed like lightning.

"Come on!" You grabbed Loki and sat him down near the back of the vessel.

"You've gotten stronger." Loki said with an almost charming smile. You scoffed and turned your attention back to Thor.

"We're over the water. I'm opening the doors." You remembered this part of the plan. You grabbed Loki's arm once more and pushed him out of the ship.

"Ladies first." Thor said before pushing you out of the vessel. You landed hard into the clear blue water. A strong hand pulled you to the surface.

"My lady, are you alright?" Fandral asked as he grasped your shoulders firmly.

"Yes, that you Fandral. It seems I am in your debt."

"Not as long as I shall live your highness. I live to serve the people of Asgard and it's rulers."

"Your help today will not go unrewarded. You have done my people a great service."

Loki cleared his throat to interrupt. "If you two are done fondling over each other, we should really get going." The jealousy in Loki's voice arose an idea that would make him jealous for centuries.

You softly brought Fandral's face to yours a placed a forceful kiss on his lips. You decided to agonise Loki for about 10 seconds before pulling away. You walked past Fandral and Loki without even a glance.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Thor said quietly so Loki wouldn't hear.

"I don't think they did either." Then you remembered what Thor had done. You gave him a hard punch to the side.

"That was for pushing me out of a moving aircraft."

* * *

After a bit of rowing, you had finally arrived at the shores of the bifrost where Heimdall was waiting with a passed out Jane in his arms.

"Loki, where do we go?" You ask sternly.

"Svartalfheim

* * *

You guys probably hate me now :D Sorry, but I had to end this somehow! Lol anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review or favourite this. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I don't really have much to say besides this is a really sad chapter so get the tissues ready.

* * *

In a flash of light, you all arrived at the realm of the dark elves. Jane began to slowly wake up.

"Jane!" Thor said worriedly as he set the Midgardian on the ground.

"The darkness is making her stronger. If it's inside of her, she will heal quickly." You said, remembering the stories you heard as a child.

"She's right," Loki began. "If it becomes too powerful, the dark power could take over her body."

Thor helped Jane up. She was still week, but she could manage to stay on her feet.

"We have to find Malekith. He can extract the power out of her. Then I can stop him before he tries to harness its full power."

The four of you stood on top of a hill, over looking a small village, the village of the ddark elves.

"You two still don't trust me." Loki said with a grin.

You gave Loki a death stare as he laughed.

"Would you?" Thor asked with a smile.

"No."

And before you even processed what was happening, Loki stuck a small dragger into Thor's side.

"NO!" Tears came streaming down your face as you and Jane ran after Thor. Loki turned around and tried to use magic to push you two away. You tried using your own magic to stop him, but Loki was far more advanced then you. You hit the side of the hill hard, unable to move due to the magic.

"We have to stop him!" Jane cried.

"Working on it!" You said sternly you were using every ounce of magic you had, but nothing would work.

"Malekith, I bring you a gift!" Loki shoved Thor at the elves feet and levitated Jane over to him. "I ask for nothing but a decent seat when Asgard burns to the ground."

Malekith was about to pick up Jane when something unexpected happened.

"Now!" Yelled Thor. His dagger wound healed, it was an illusion! _That bastard!_

"Loki!" You screamed as he was surrounded by elves and all he had was a dagger.

They all charge at him, but Loki fended them off. Far out in the distance, Thor was struggling with a bigger elf, Malekith's general.

"Loki don't!" You begged. His eyes met yours as if he were begging for forgiveness. Loki was right, you still loved him. You couldn't let him die. Power surged through you as the thought of Loki dying drove through your brain. Loki was already by Thor before you finally broke free. You ran as fast as you could towards them.

Then your world stopped. A sword, plunged right into Loki's chest.

"NO!" You ran towards Loki's body. "Loki, Loki please." You begged as tears fell on his chest.

"Well, this is payback I suppose. I watched you die. I'm afraid this is a bit too real unfortunately."

"No, no ,no. I didn't die and neither will you." You tried to remember every spell Frigga ever showed you. Nothing, no healing spells or charms.

"You saved our lives. I will tell father what you did here today." Thor said as he hovered over Loki.

"I didn't do it for him." Loki smiled and turned his attention towards you once more. He used what strength he had left to place his hand on your cheek to wipe a tear away. You held his cold hands until you felt the life drain from them. Your head rest on his lifeless chest as you sobbed uncontrollably.

"Heimdall, take Y/N back to Asgard." Thor commanded, but you were not leaving, not without Loki. A ray of light shot from the sky and before you knew it, you were back in your beloved city.

Heimdall looked at the lifeless body of the fallen prince. "My lady, I-" but he couldn't finish the sentence. He wrapped an arm around you as you continued to hold Loki in your arms.

"I shall protect you until Thor returns. Until then, you must remain here, Odin has a bounty on all of your heads."

"Thank you." Was all you could muster out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi...Yes, I know I have not updated in enternity. I am a horrible person and honestly I don't blame anyone who reads this to hate me for the rest of my life. I apologize sincerely for my lack of updates. Please, please forgive me. I really do apricate everyone for reading my stories and I'm sorry I haven't shown my gratitude my staying on top of updating my work. I will try much harder to update regularly and to not leave you all in suspense for months. Anyways, here is chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

Loki POV

The power, the control, I Loki, God of Mischeif ruling Asgard right under the royal courts nose. Not even Thor could see past this disguise. Everyone calling me Odin, thinking I'm the Allfather. That would all soon change.

My thoughts were interupted when I saw her. There she was, her face full of sorrow. Even in her saddest days, she was still beautiful as ever. It killed me not to go to her. To not comfort her. I wanted her to know so desperately that I was alive. But I knew that could never work. She would foil my plan. It would be disasterous. She would have to wait. In good time, she will know what I'm doing, what I'm doing for her.

3 days later.

Your POV

The palace halls were quiet. Loki's death had caused a unearthly silence in the palace that was once filled with excitement and joy. Even Odin hadn't been seen for quite sometime. You missed him. He had hurt you so many times, but for the first time in a long time, Loki did something good and right. He had saved Thor and yourself, but paid for it with his life. It would be a debt you could never repay.

"Y/N, are you alright?" Thor asked as he entered the great hall. He had been asking you that a lot lately.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking. I seem to be doing that a lot these days."

Thor gently placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Loki has been plaguing my thoughts as well my lady. My brother made his mistakes, but he died a good man."

"Yes, Loki was an honorable man. Still is." Odin appeared, asending down the palace steps to greet us. Although as he got closer, he was no longer Odin.

"Hello darling, Thor."

Your heart nearly stopped. A rumble shook the palace as chunks of marble fell from the celing.

"Loki." You breathed.

"What have you done!?" Thor boomed.

"Oh nothing." Loki said mischieviously as he waltzed around with his hands behind his back. "Just called my army to infultrate the palace so I can seize Asgard as my own and not under Odin's disguise." And with that, hundereds upon hundreds of dark, shadowlike beings emerged around the both of you, blocking any hope of escape. You grasped Thors arm for support. At the moment, the shadow soliders were the least of your concerns. You thought you might feint. Feint from the shock of the man you loved who only weeks ago was thought to be dead to suddenly reappear, and with an army that could be the demise of all you and the royals of Asgard had worked for, to maintain peace and order. Now the man you knew you still loved, despite all of his sinister flaws, was going to end it all.

"Send Thor to the dungons, but leave the girl with me."

"You are mistaken. I am no girl, time has past and I am not the girl you once knew, and you are certainly not the boy I once knew, the boy who would read to me in the gardens, the boy who-"

"Silence!" Loki pounded his staff forcfully into the ground making you jump ever so slightly. Loki took a few moments to calm himself and collect his thoughts. "Walk with me." He comanded. He extended his arm as if expecting you to grasp it, but you pushed it away in digust. The two of you walked down the long corridors in silence until you finally reached Loki's old chambers.

"I showed you that I was willing to die for you. I risked my own life-"

"You risked nothing!" You shouted. "You used magic and trickery like you always do! You tricked me into believing you were dead! You tricked me into believing you had died a noble and honourable man. But now you come back to Asgard, pretending to be it's rightful king then exposing your true self to finish the evil ambition you started? What's the point Loki? A king with power is nothing to a man with honour. Ask yourself I beg of you, what will you truely gain?"

"You are wrong my love. Power is everything. I will have all the power in the world! We can have our ideal future no matter what the circumstances. We can take what we want without having to answer to anyone! We can be whoever we want to be, we can have whatever we want to have, if only you'll take the chance to have it. I'm doing this for you. I want you to have whatever you want."

Tears were now flowing freely down your face. You now knew the true extent of Loki's flaws, and for a man who was known to be a source of great wisdom, you had never known someone to be so blind.

"Oh my love, all I ever wanted was you."

Loki's POV

Y/N electric blue eyes bore into my deep emerald ones and at once, I understood. I understood everything. I had never seen so much love and sorrow in someone's eyes at one time in my life. She meant it. She just wanted me...just as I wanted only her. I took her cold, pale, delicate hands in my own. The feel of her soft hands was enough to break me.

"Oh Y/N! What have I done!?" I couldn't control my emotions any longer. I sobbed and sobbed. The sarcastic and conniving demenor I used as an emotional sheild had been broken and all that lied beneath broke lose. I felt a cold hand softly land on my cheek, wiping away the tears that seemed to never stop flowing.

"Loki, Loki look at me." Both hands were on my cheeks now, steering me to face her even though it pained me to do so. "You can still change. You are not completely lost. Help me, help me save Asgard, and you can redeem yourself. If you save Asgard, you may not be fully forgiven, but at least it would be a start."

I looked into Y/N's eyes once more, but they were not the violent shade of electric blue they once were. They had settled into a bluish grey that I found somewhat calming. I took deep breaths and pulled myself together. "How do you suggest we go about that? The shadows are made of pure darkness. If I try to command them to do something good, they will turn on us instantly, riot against my orders. Believe me, the shadows are powerful. Battling a whole army of them against the Asgardian army, Thor, you and I will result in our demise. On forces alone will not be enough to overpower them."

Y/N smiled as if I might have, mischeiviously. "Maybe we don't have to fight alone..."

Oh how I had missed her cleverness.


End file.
